War of Lions
by SkarmoryCastle
Summary: Set in Westeros 100 years after the events in the books, a new hero rises up to protect the royal family. Follow a bastard born bad-ass named Arryk as he travels the Seven Kingdoms with his mentor. Rated M for Lemons and violence. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to post this story at the same time as my Moemon story, so it may take me a while to post chapters for both stories. If you want, you can create characters and I can use them in this story.

Even though I haven't read all of them, I am using the book series. The hero's POV is the only one.

Chapter 1: the Prologue

It has been 100 years since Daenerys Targaryen's conquest of Westeros. Magic is a greater force, and some have learned to control it. The Wargs and Skinchangers are growing, yet are still rare. Queen Targaryen's lots-of-greats grandson inherited the throne along with her dragons, a creature that was lost but now thriving. King Aegon Targaryen, the Seventh of His Name, sometimes called Aegon the Kind. Some of the lords thought him to kind to sit upon the Iron Throne. The Queen Regent Alysanne put these rumors to rest. She was to step down soon, as the King's sixteenth name day was only a few weeks away. The Smallfolk and minor lords supported Aegon without regret, while most of the major lords still plotted against him.

But this story is not about Aegon, but about someone who will greatly impact the young King's life. House Grandison of Grandview, whose coat of arms was a sleeping black lion on a yellow field. Their motto was 'Rouse me Not', and if you roused the lion, the lion was sure to seek blood. The Head of the House, the Lord Jesiah Grandison, the Black Lion, who had two sons and a daughter with his wife Lady Shyra Reed, was with a Smallfolk innkeeper's daughter. Jesiah's wife no longer satisfied his carnal instintcs, and he chose the daughter, Alannys, who had quite a large bosom. The reluctant girl didn't refuse him because he was her lord, and rejecting him would be a crime.

He was inside her right now, completlry nude, thrusting with such force the bed they were on almost shattered. Alannys was screaming, not of pleasure but of pain, as her breasts hit her chin with each thrust. Jesiah started going faster, and the girl's screams got louder. He soon stopped and spilled his seed into her. He pulled himself out and quickly dressed.

"That was so good, I might come back for more."

Alannys visibly shivered as Jesiah laughed his bellowing laugh.

(9 months later)

A cloaked figure appeared at the gate of Grandview Castle holding a bundle closely in their arms. The guard, a knight in half plate armor and a half-helm while carrying a spear, asked them of their business.

"I need to see my lord, Jesiah. I have a present for him." The guard checked what was in the bundle, and his eyes widened. The gate opened, and the cloaked figure was escorted to the study, where Jesiah was to be found.

"Who is this?"

"Remember the inn," the thin voice said. Jesiah frowned. There was only one inn in the closest town, and the only time he went there was…

His face paled. "Leave us ser." The guard left. "Remove your hood."

The cloaked figure let the hood fall, and revealed dark brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky. It was Alannys, the innkeeper's daughter, who claimed to be one of the Ironborn when the two first met.

"What are you doing here," Jesiah's dark grey eyes darkened, almost being the same shade of black as his hair, which contrasted his pale skin.

Alannys unwrapped the bundle to reveal a child. He had pale skin and a tuft of black hair like his father. But he had sky blue eyes like his mother.

"Is he…"

"Your bastard son," she had the most serious and angry face on.

(Meanwhile)

Aegon the Seventh had finally found the tome he had been searching for. Maester Lundwin had noted of a greenseer who could decipher his dreams and wrote them down in his notebook. Greenseers, who were more abundant but still pretty rare, were never wrong. Lundwin had hinted on a prophecy that Aegon wanted to research.

On the very last page, the Greenseer's last prophecy: 'I am now eight-and-eighty. My sight has gone, but my third eye still sees true. I see a boy, a bastard born son of an Ironborn- the battle prone warriors, and a black lion with the blood of Heroes. He will have a third eye and an animal companion, and be able to wield any weapon with ease. He will be uncommonly attractive, and people will be drawn to him. He will be lucky, and sense danger without his third eye. The Shadows are his to command. He is the Awakened Black Lion.'

'In my vision I see two lions fighting to the death, a black one and a gold one. There are two injured dragons, a silver one and a black one. The black lion defends the dragon while the gold one is trying to kill them. The black lion is victorious. The Black lion has sky blue eyes.'

Aegon closes the book. The Black dragon is obviously him. But Aegon didn't worry about him. A Lannister was trying to kill him. He never trusted the Lannisters anyway. He would just wait for the Awakened Black Lion.

(With Alannys)

"I will raise him," Jesiah said. "You're too young to raise a child. I never meant for this to happen."

Alannys was offended. "You rape me, and you didn't mean to have a child?!"

"You will raise the boy," Alannys said, "but I will still see him and be his mother. If you keep him from me, well, let's just say I know a lot of people."

Jesiah didn't object. "What's his name?"

"Arryk. Arryk Storm. I hope he will be a better Black Lion than you."

With that, she left.

There will be a prologue part two to describe the early childhood of our hero Arryk. It also tells how he discovered his powers, and reveals who the Greenseer who prophesied Arryk's birth is.

I made a Lannister an enemy because: 1. I hate them, and 2. it would be cool to see two lions duke it out. Jesiah takes Arryk in and raises him because I wanted him to be a good guy in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I couldn't wait, so I went ahead and made the second chapter.**_

Chapter 2: the Second Prologue

When Jesiah introduced Arryk, everyone quickly accepted him. Even Jesiah's wife Shyra, who had a right by law to hate him. It was like you couldn't hate him. Hoping that Arryk would take up the Grandison arms, Jesiah legitimized the boy when he was six years of age and he was added to the line of succession. Arryk, however, didn't like his father's actions.

"You don't want to be in the line of succession?"

Arryk nodded. He was beginning to look more like Jesiah that his trueborn sons. Arryk let his raven colored locks grow so that it reached his neck. His shaggy hair almost obscured his sky blue eyes, Jesiah's reminder of who he was. The boy wore Smallfolk clothing, thinking he shouldn't wear noble cloth.

"Brandon and Jon are trueborn, and would make better lords than me. Plus, unless they both die heirless, I don't have a chance at being head. I actually want to be a knight. I could serve Brandon or Jon. I'll even take up your coat of arms, I won't reverse the colors." The maesters taught him a lot about his stigma, and it showed.

When Arryk was seven years of age, Jesiah made him page to one of his hedge knights, Ser Robb Pyke, a bastard who came from the Iron Islands. The boy was astounding, he could use any weapons with ease, and he never lost a fight, no matter how seasoned. Even some of Jesiah's best knights fell before him.

The boy was invited to hunting trips soon after that. His sisters and mother didn't want him to go. Arryk said that he could practice on these trips. They finally let him go. On Arryk's fourth hunting trip, he found a shadow cat cub. The boy begged and pleaded with his father to keep it.

"Only because it's close to our sigil."

The shadowcat, named Scar because of the scar on its ear, became the boy's best friend. Scar would always be at Arryk's side, when they ate, slept, when they were sick they stuck close to each other.

When Arryk was of thirteen years when the dreams began. Some of them told of future events, and were deeply riddled. In some of the dreams he became Scar and walked around and hunted. When he told Shyra of this, she told him about Greenseers and Wargs. Jesiah was told, and the lord wanted to help hone his skills, but Skinchangers and Greenseers were incredibly rare. When Arryk concentrated hard enough, he could light candles and burn leaves. He never told Jesiah.

When the boy was of sixteen years, his older sister Sansa and younger sister Melessa confessed that they were in love with him. Arryk told this to his lord father.

"They can love you. Because you refuse to remove your stigma, they can legally marry you as long as you're a Storm."

"What do I do then?"

"You can make love to them. They aren't being arranged for marriage, that's Brandon's job with his children. I gave you my consent, so don't worry about Shyra." Jesiah was a pervert.

But Arryk followed his advice. Shyra never bothered him about it. When Arryk asked why he should make love, Jesiah answered, "I don't want you to die a virgin."

Arryk was knighted by Robb when he was seventeen years of age. Arryk wanted to travel as a hedge knight before joining the Grandison army.

_**The Prologue is Finished. We will pick up with Arryk visiting the priestess. Unlike most nobles, the Grandisons follow R'hollor the Red God. The next chapter is a lemon chapter:**_

_**Arryk with the priestess Melisandre.**_

_**It's not incest, FYI**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's a lemon and action chapter, so it might be long. I also lied about Arryk having the only POV. The lemon is short but there will be longer ones.**_

Chapter 3: Departure

Arryk Storm, recently knighted, wanted to explore. He promised that he would return and offer his sword to the Grandisons. He was currently in the red temple within the castle gates, praying to the Red God.

Arryk had shaggy, long black hair that reached his neck, and pale skin. His eyes, however, are sky blue instead of the normal Grandison gray eyes. He wore a white canvas shirt with black leggings and work boots. A black cloak was pinned around his shoulders, and his sword was strapped to his belt. His armor and extra weapons were in a bag on his black desterier, which awaited him in the stables.

The door to the temple opened. Arryk looked up to see who it was. Melisandre smiled. The head priestess, she was an actual descendant of Melisandre, who helped Stannis Baratheon get the throne. She was a beauty, who had long hair the color of copper and pale unblemished skin. She has full breasts, a narrow waist, and a heart shaped face, with red, doe-like eyes. She was wearing a simple dress of red satin, and a gold collar with a ruby embedded in the center.

"Hello Mel," Melisandre only let Arryk call her that.

"R'hllor sent me a vision in my dream last night." Melisandre always got to the point.

"Okay?"

"**I know what gift to give you for you departure." She took the top of her dress and pulled down, revealing her breasts and perfect nipples.**

"**Play with them as much as you want."**

"**Are you serious?" she nodded. He reached up and grabbed her left breast. She moaned. Arryk started kneading the right one while sucking the left one. He squeezed as tight as he could. Melisandre was breathing in and out really fast and moaning with pleasure. He switched to sucking her right one and kneading the left. The red priestess was rubbing herself in between her legs furiously.**

**Arryk let go of her breasts. "Don't stop," she pleaded. Arryk smirked as he pulled his leggings down, revealing his throbbing member. Melisandre didn't waste time and took the entire thing into her mouth. Arryk groaned. Her mouth was so tight on his cock he couldn't move.**

**The bastard bent over and started groping Melisandre's breasts. He pinched her nipples as the priestess started bobbing her head. Arryk screamed and unloaded his seed into her mouth. Melisandre gulped it all down, down to the last drop. She released her hold on the bastard's cock, licking her lips.** She gets up and fixes her dress.

"I cannot let you claim me," she says. Arryk knew. She had to stay a virgin unless R'hollor commanded against it. Apparently blowjobs didn't count as taking her virginity. Arryk shrugs and pulls his leggings up.

"Thanks for teaching me of the Lord. I will always remember his words."

Melisandre smiles. She grabs his head, and the taller woman bends down to kiss his forehead. "Return alive," she says, and leaves.

(A few minutes later…)

Arryk knocks on his older brother Jon's bed chamber door. He heard the young man stir. "Who is it?" he grumbles.

"Arryk. I'm leaving today." That seemed to wake him up. Arryk remembered that Jon was asleep when Arryk announced his plans. Jon slept at every chance he got, but pulled through when you depended on him.

The bedchamber door opened quickly to reveal Jon Grandison. Favoring his mother, he had light brown hair that covered his eyes, which were dark green. He was half dressed in a red satin tunic and was trying to get blue trousers up his legs. Around his neck was his trusty dirk, made of steel and a dragonbone handle. Jon was barefoot, as he believed he could feel the earth's movement through his feet.

Jon finally succeeded in getting his trousers up. "You're leaving?"

Arryk nods.

"Why?"

"I want to see the world and find my purpose. I shouldn't be in the line of succession here."

"What if your purpose is to be in the line of succession? Or if not that, then to serve me or Brandon?"

"I promised that I would return no matter what." Jon was Arryk's best friend, and his closest sibling. It would be tough leaving him behind.

The half-brothers hugged. "You promise to return?" Despite being eighteen years of age, Jon had the heart of a small child.

"I swear in the name of R'hllor." They released each other, and Jon closed his bedchamber door, clearly happy. Arryk navigated the halls, passing the portrait of two lions that marked he was going in the right direction. He came upon another door, his sisters' Sansa and Melissa's bedchamber. He knocked.

Sansa opened the door. Favoring their father, she had long black hair and dark grey eyes. She was wearing an emerald dress that clearly defined her heavy breasts. Melissa appeared behind her older sister. She had short brown hair and light gray eyes, and wore a sunset orange dress. Even though she was eighteen years of age, she had no breasts to speak of.

Sansa instantly grabbed Arryk and gave him a deep kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away, gasping for air. Sansa was two and twenty years of age (22) and was still not married. Unlike most nobles, Jesiah wanted his daughters to choose who to marry. Both were in love with Arryk, though.

Melissa also gave Arryk a kiss, though it was longer than Sansa's. When she pulled away, Arryk was trying to reclaim all of the air he lost.

"Are you really leaving?" Sansa looked sad, like Jon. Arryk nodded.

Melissa was more accepting of Arryk's departure. "Just make sure to return. You were my first after all." Her voice was loud and childish, just like her twin brother Jon's. Arryk had made love to both of his 'sisters' multiple times, and both of them knew that. They just wanted him to choose who he was going to marry.

Sansa nodded. "Return quickly. I'm not going to say goodbye, because I know I'll see you again." Sansa always said poetic things.

"I promise I'm going to return." He talked with them for a while before he left.

(Time break)

Jesiah heard a knock at his study door. "Enter," he said in a booming voice. Arryk entered. The study was lit only by a few candles, making it seem like night had fallen. The lord set his pen down and stared at his bastard son, who looked more like him than Sansa.

"I hope you return safely," Jesiah was tapping his fingers against the desk. He did that in sadness, since the lord never cried.

"I do too," Arryk reached into his shirt's pocket and pulled out a pendant. Made of iron, a kraken was stamped on it. He handed it to Jesiah.

"What is this?"

"My mother gave it to me," his mother was of Ironborn descent. "It's to make sure I come back." Arryk turned to leave.

"Wait." Jesiah reached under his desk and pulled out a sheathed bastard sword. The hilt was wrapped in dyed black leather, with a silver pommel embedded with a sapphire. The guard was made of silver, and was in the shape of outstretched dragon wings. The sheath was boiled brown leather which had the appearance of mud. "This is now yours."

Arryk unsheathed the sword. The blade had an alternating black and silver pattern similar to the rings of a tree, and was slightly longer than the longswords that most of the household had.

"Is this Valyrian steel?"

The lord nodded. "It is our family heirloom, Oathbreaker. It was reforged from Brienne of Tarth's Oathkeeper. She was a friend of our family, and gave us the sword on her deathbed."

Arryk sheathed the sword. "If it's an heirloom, shouldn't Brandon get this?"

Jesiah shook his head. "Oathkeeper was reforged as two swords. The one you hold in your hands, and the longsword that your brother has, Wildfang."

Arryk nodded. He thanked his lord father, and left.

(Time Break)

Arryk couldn't find Brandon. He wasn't anywhere in the keep. By the time he checked everywhere in the castle, the sun was starting to set (the castle is a large one). Arryk finally noticed the lack of servants. The castle was practically empty, save his stepmother, who was asleep.

The sun set by the time Arryk reached the gate that lead to the yard. One of the guards, Selmy, was there.

"Hello Selmy," Arryk nodded to the guard. He saluted back, and started grinning. Arryk raised an eyebrow.

"You might want to see this," Selmy started turning the wheel. The gate slowly rose, to reveal a festival. There were seventeen large bonfires that lit up the night, and tents were set up with Smallfolk buying and selling. Flags were up, with the Grandison House colors on each one. Performers and jugglers were everywhere, entertaining, fake wizards were enchanting the common folk, and knights, hedge and landed, were dueling. Arryk gaped at the display. He had only seen festivals like these when there were tournaments.

The bastard walked out, and someone clapped his back. He turned quickly. Brandon Grandison, heir to House Grandison, who was eight-and-twenty years of age (28), was smiling the largest, toothiest smile Arryk had ever seen on his face. Brandon had unnatural blood red hair, and unsettling green eyes, and a full grown beard. As always, he was clad in full-plate armor and a yellow cape with a black lion brooch. At his waist, the longsword Wildfang was sheathed.

"Brandon," Arryk said quietly.

"I wanted to make today a happy day, so no one shed tears on your departure," There were only two things in existence that Brandon hated: Lannisters, and crying. The giant of a man could make anyone smile, and have fun no matter what the activity was.

"Hey, look!"

"It's Storm!"

"The Black Lion? Here?"

The Smallfolk started cheering. Arryk participated in two of his father's tournaments, concealing his identity with a helmet in the shape of a lion, clad in midnight black armor. He had won both, though there was a close call when facing a red Fossoway, who knocked off his helmet and revealed who he was.

The Smallfolk chanted his name, "Storm! Storm! Storm!"

"You _are _popular," Brandon clapped his shoulder again. "Ready to put on a show?"

"What?"

"You thought I was going to let you leave without a fight?" Brandon ran out, the crowd clearing, and he drew Wildfang. It was a colorful sword, an orange leather wrapped hilt, a dyed red iron pommel, a gold guard embedded with a piece of onyx. It was in contrast with his black armor, and the blade of the sword. Alternating black in silver, there was a swirling pattern, similar to oil on water. He pointed the blade towards his brother. "Arryk Storm Grandison," Arryk shivered, uncomfortable at being called a Grandison, "I challenge you to our 100th duel!"

Ever since Arryk was allowed to hold a weapon, after he was squired, Brandon kept insisting that they fight to help each other hone their skills. Lord Jesiah agreed to this, ever since discovered that Arryk was a Savant.

"A Savant is similar to that of one with the blood of Heroes," the maesters told him. "They have skills that most people usually don't have. In your case, it's weaponry. You have the ability to use any weapon with ease, and feel naturally comfortable holding one, whereas a sword fighter might feel uncomfortable fighting with an axe. Savants are almost as rare as Greenseers."

"With the Blood of Heroes making you an incredible fighter, and your Savant ability, you might as well be impossible to defeat in a fight."

The only one that could stand against him was Brandon, who also had the blood of Heroes strengthening his fighting ability, and that was only in a sword fight, and all their duels ended in a draw.

Arryk grinned. "One last battle," he agreed.

One of the pages helped him into his armor. Like all Grandison armor, it was black. He wore a ringmail shirt with a breastplate over his chest. The breast plate had a roaring lion engraved onto it. He wore black leather pants, graves, and gauntlets. Arryk decided against a helmet, and Brandon did the same. Arryk drew both of his swords, the castle-forged sword that he called Cutter, and his Valyrian Steel bastard sword Oathbreaker. Someone threw a shield at Brandon, who caught it.

"Ready?" Arryk asked.

"To win, brother," Brandon was smiling still. Arryk could hear bets being made. He pointed both swords at Brandon, and he shifted into a personal stance. Behind the huge man, Jesiah, his sisters, and Jon sat in mock thrones. Their lord father stood.

"I command the duel to…BEGIN!"

Brandon ran forward, bringing his sword into an overhead slash. Arryk crossed his blades, creating an X, and caught Wildfang in between them. He pulled the blades up, knocking Brandon back. The heir stumbled back a few steps. The Smallfolk cheered.

Arryk stabbed using Cutter, but Brandon pulled his shield up, and the blade embedded itself in the wood. Brandon pulled Arryk towards him while swinging his sword. Arryk blocked it with his sword. He freed Cutter and switched to the defensive, using both swords to block all of Brandon's strikes and swings.

The heir started getting slower with his strikes, and he was breathing harder. Arryk switched to the offensive and started attacking with Oathbreaker and blocking with Cutter. With multiple cuts to the shield, it was practically useless. Brandon threw the shield away and started blocking Arryk's multiple sword strikes.

"Time to finish this," Arryk ran up and spun in a circle, which became a sword slash.

"Time to end this," Brandon said at the same time, and spun in the opposite direction. Their swords hit. They sat like that for a few moments. Everyone was quiet, waiting for something to happen. They heard a clatter. Both warriors fell to their knees. Cutter's blade was gone.

"100 battles…" Brandon began.

"100 draws." Arryk finished. They glanced at each other, and began laughing. Soon, everyone at the festival laughed. Arryk was satisfied, even though it was their shortest battle, and neither won. Again.

(Time Break-Morning, after the festival was cleaned up…)

Arryk, in normal clothes, sat upon his black desterier. With Oathkeeper on his right hip, and his new iron longsword Arbiter, he looked upon the castle he had lived in for many long years. His family, along with Melisandre, and surprisingly Jon, stood within the gate. Scar was at Arryk's side.

"This is goodbye," Arryk looked upon the sunrise with hope.

"Return soon," Melisandre said with a wink.

"What's going on?" a voice said.

Arryk turned to see his trueborn mother, Alannys. The innkeeper always visited her son.

"Ma, I'm leaving."

Alannys glared at Jesiah.

"It was his own choice."

"Why?"

Arryk sighed. "I want to see all of Westeros."

"Can't you stay here?"

"I will return, I promise," Arryk hoped he wouldn't take on his sword's name with all these promises he was making.

"Before you go, let me give you some advice," Jesiah said. "Let no one know that you are a bastard."

"Why?"

"They say that bastards are born of lust and lies," Alannys glared at the lord when he said that. He pretended not to notice. "People will look upon you with mistrust and disdain."

Arryk pondered this for a few moments. "I was born like this, with the name of Storm, and I will live with this. Whether people find out about this, through my lips or another's, I will deal with the consequences."

Jon clapped at that. Arryk smiled, and kicked his horse.

"Farewell!" he cried out, as he rode away. His mothers' sad faces and his family's waves were soon gone in the distance.

(3 months later-King's Landing)

Outside of the city was a Smallfolk village, where the market was opened. Smallfolk bought, bargained, persuaded, and sold. Coins jingled in purses and pockets, people cooked, called out their goods. A cloaked figure walked through the town, their stomach rumbled, as they looked for food. The smell of meat called them. A Smallfolk butcher was cooking pork. The figure was about to walk up to the stall until they heard a scream. The figure turned towards the noise. A large bald man with a barrel chest and pot belly had a young girl by the arm. The man was twisting her arm behind her back, and smacked her head with large meaty hands. The girl had her eyes closed as tears rushed down her face.

"You stole from me, you wench!" the man's voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours.

"I didn't, I didn't," the young woman was pleading. Anger rushed through the figure. They knew what their brother would do. Their brother would punish him for making a girl cry.

The man licked his lips. "You can pay me back with a tumble between the sheets," the girl's brown eyes opened in fear as the man grabbed one of her breasts. The figure could see the look of anger on everyone's face, but they didn't retaliate. The man was the largest person here, they knew they couldn't win.

"NO!" the girl screamed. The pressure on her breast was soon gone. The girl looked at the hand, which was being pulled away by a cloaked figure.

"What are you doing!" her captor screamed. "She's paying me back for her thievery!"

"So you rape an innocent girl for a crime she didn't commit?"

"What?" the man let go of her arm. The girl fell to the ground. She looked up at the confrontation.

"You've had your eye on this girl for a while. But you knew she wouldn't bed with a pig like you. So you falsely accuse her of a crime so you can get 'payback'," the figure reached into his cloak.

There was a vein throbbing on the bald man's head. "How dare ya'!" he pulled out a butcher knife and swung it at the cloaked figures head. It connected with the blade of a bastard sword. The blade had an alternating black and silver pattern similar to the rings of a tree.

The blade sliced cleanly though the butcher knife. All that was left was the handle. "You will pay. Scar!"

The man heard growling in the alley. He looked, and out of the shadows a huge beast jumped him. It gripped his cock with his fangs and pulled.

The man held where his cock used to be, screaming. The shadowcat spit the bloody thing out. The cloaked figure pat its head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He pointed his sword at the man. "Leave or your head is next." The man ran, screaming, blood trailing down his legs.

The figure knelt before the girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, in awe of the figure. Satisfied that the victim was fine, the cloaked figure got up. "Be careful now."

"Wait!"

The figure turned back to her. "Can you show me your face?" she asked.

The figure grabbed his hood and dragged it down. It revealed pale skin in contrast to raven colored hair that reached the boy's neck, which almost obscured his most dazzling feature. His sky blue eyes. Blue eyes were rare, only Baratheons and their bastards had them, and that was dark blue. These weren't Baratheon eyes. These eyes glowed like they were glittering stars.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Arryk."

"I'm Dorna," the girl said tentatively.

Arryk turned to go, but Dorna called out, "Wait!"

_Again,_ Arryk thought. He faced Dorna again.

"Can I come with you?"

Arryk thought about it. Scar was a good friend, but he needed human help.

"Come with me."

Dorna got up as Arryk concealed his face again. _This will get interesting._

_**I lied about Arryk having the only POV. Occasionally I will do Daenerys's POV and Aegon's POV.**_

_**He said this will be interesting because he hasn't spoken to another human being as a friend in months. FYI.**_

_**What Arryk does is **_not _**incest. Only Valyrians and sometimes Lannisters do that. It's custom to Valyrians. Arryk isn't legally their brother, even after legitimization.**_

_**The next chapter will be about Daenerys before returning to Arryk, so the next two will be really long. The Arryk one will have a Lemon! Yay!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter tells us about a very important character, Daenerys.**_

_**I forgot to explain:**_

**Bold is for lemons.**

_Italics are for thoughts and prophecy._

Normal is narrative.

"This" is speaking.

Chapter 4: Blue Eyes 1

**Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen, youngest daughter of Rhaego III Targaryen and Daena II Targaryen. The princess was named so because people claimed that she was the exact image of the First Queen, even though her bosom was larger. She was of short stature and very beautiful, with curly silver-gold hair and Valyrian purple eyes. She wore a violet satin dress, which was multiple shades of violet, which revealed her shoulders and pronounced her breasts. Even at nineteen years of age, her bosom was larger than most everyone.

The Targaryens had a practice of marrying brother to sister, cousin to cousin, uncle to niece, and aunt to nephew. Rhaego and Daena were the only two children of Rhaego II, and Daenerys's older brother Aegon was already marrying her older sister, Naerys. Daenerys was without suitor, and everyone wanted to be of royalty. Lords have been sending their oldest sons from all over Westeros. Some lords wanted to gain land and power, most wanted her for their carnal desires.

The ones who were trying both at the same time, the Lannisters. Their sons offered, even when their lord father was planning it. Joffrey Lannister, Robert Lannister, and Jaime IV Lannister offered her gifts, power, and _other_ things. _They just wanted to be King again_, Daenerys thought. Before Daenerys Stormborn conquered the Seven Kingdoms, the Baratheons were in power, until Cersei Lannister claimed her bastard children as Robert's, and put them up as King. Until they were all murdered. But they kept coming back. They didn't know the meaning of _never_. Even Aegon tried to send them away.

"Daenerys," a voice said. She opened her eyes. The maester was staring down at her. The princess lifted her head.

"You slept through your studies again."

Daenerys yawned. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" the maester asked. "What's bothering you?"

"Lions are."

Confused, he was about to ask what she meant until a knock at the door silenced him.

"Enter."

A servant came in and bowed quickly before she said, "The king requires your presence, maester."

The maester nodded. "We will review this tomorrow princess," he said, and followed the servant out. As soon as she was sure that they were gone, she jumped on her bed. It was a large bed that could fit twenty grown men, though no one but her was allowed on it. Blankets of all colors and materials adorned the bed. Transparent purple curtains hung from the bed, thin enough to look inside, but thick enough so you couldn't see too much. So if someone looked in and saw her on her bed, they would only see her reading a book, and not which book.

The tome was called the Last Greenseer's Visions. The Greenseer wrote his visions down in the book. Her favorite page was in the direct center of the book. It read:

_There is a silver dragon, a female one, surrounded by animals and instruments of all kinds from all places. The animals converse among themselves while the silver dragon waits patiently. Wedding bells ring, and a Black Lion appears. The lion wears a storm like a cape, a dragon like a sword, and is followed by a shadowcat. The most distinguishing feature, though, are the Black Lion's eyes. Sky blue, and glowing like stars, like the Others. Unlike them, however, these eyes are alive and full of intelligence. A god made of fire smiles upon this lion, while it frowns upon a gold one that's in the audience. Another god, a god of water, sits near the fuming kraken, and a god that constantly changes sits near an excited wolf. _

Daenerys loved that prophecy. She knew it was about her. Aegon was already married, and her hair was more silver than her brother and her sister's. She only wondered who this Black Lion was. The god of fire was her the Targaryen's god, R'hllor. When Daenerys the Dragonborn sat upon the throne, her first promise was religious freedom. The North still followed the Old Gods, the Ironborn followed the Drowned god, and the Targaryen's and a handful of lords, with half of all the Smallfolk, followed the Red God. The Kraken was a Greyjoy, and the wolf was a Stark. The Gold lion was a Lannister, and…

A growling noise appeared at her window. Her dragon, Drogon, flew in and onto her head. "Drogon!" Daenerys practically yelled. "You scared me."

The dragon had black and red scales in a swirling pattern, and his eyes were yellow, and had no pupils or irises. He had two legs, his forearms were his wings, and his spiny crest was ruby red. His whip like tail had a spade shape, and could be used like a sword. He was the size of a cat, as he hatched only a few days ago. The Dragonborn Queen had said all Targaryens could hatch and raise a dragon. For some reason, the eggs hatched when they were nineteen, unlike the Dragonborn, who hatched hers at thirteen.

Drogon growled, until Daenerys realized it was his stomach. "You're hungry."

Drogon's stomach rumbled again.

Daenerys went to the door and ordered a servant to get meat. The princess was reading while her dragon ate. Greenseers, while more common than they used to be, and more powerful, were still hard to come by. Any book written by a Greenseer was treasured, as it could predict anything. The book she had was ancient, written by one of the most powerful Greenseers that ever lived, Brandon Stark. His dreams always came true, no matter how crazy and how long it took.

"Mally!"

Mally, Daenerys's personal servant, entered. "Yes m'lady?"

"Write a note. 'Anyone who has sky blue eyes and is associated with a storm of any kind is to be brought before Daenerys Targaryen. A huge reward will be given'."

_**So a bounty has been placed on Arryk's head, for awkward reasons. Arryk will have a harem, and a secret about Dorna will be revealed next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to another lemon, though it's a short one.**_

Chapter 5: Blue Eyes 2

**Arryk**

Arryk looked at the inn. Dorna said that her father was an innkeeper, though she wasn't in the business, and that he always had open rooms. Arryk could see why. The inn was broken, with holes in the roof and walls, the door was off its hinges, the place stank, and it was sticky. This was only the outside. And its name was 'the Devil's Cunt'. That was offensive to not only women, but the Devil as well.

"What do you think?" Dorna smiled at him. "I know it's not much, and you can be completely honest with me."

When she said it like that, Arryk couldn't be honest with her. What was he supposed to tell her 'it's a piece of shit'? Arryk went with the best thing.

"I'll stay a night." Okay, it wasn't the best, but it avoided the truth without Dorna knowing about it. The girl squealed, almost breaking Arryk's ears. She dragged him inside, which made the place stink worse.

Surprisingly, the bar was full. Men like the one he castrated were in there, getting drunk, arm wrestling, and groping the female waitresses. The bartender was a man who looked a lot like Dorna, blonde hair with peach skin and green eyes. Arryk guessed he was Dorna's father. Scar hissed at the men, remembering the now eunuch also.

The bar instantly went silent when the trio walked in, Dorna clinging to his arm. The Bartender pointed at his head, and made a pulling motion. Arryk shook his head, not wanting people to see his eyes. No matter where he went, his eyes were a problem.

"It's against rules to wear headgear in the bar," Dorna whispered.

Now she told him. He couldn't leave, so he sighed and pulled his hood down. Everyone stared at him more. Time felt like it stopped. One of the waitresses were the first to move. She came up to him, and whispered "Your eyes are beautiful."

Everyone stopped staring and went back to what they were doing. Arryk, his face red (he wasn't used to receiving complements), went to the bar.

"How can I help?"

"One room, one night." Arryk said quickly.

"That'll be…"

"Free." Dorna cut her father off.

"Huh," he was confused.

"Father, he saved me today."

"Oh," the bartender caught up after Dorna explained the story. He didn't object to her becoming a companion of Arryk's.

"Normally I'd say no pets," he pointed at Scar, who was eating a whole chicken, "But you saved Dorna, so I'll make an exception."

"He's not a pet, Scar is my best friend."

"Hey, Dorna, bed with me!" one of the men, mostly drunk, called out to the barkeeper's daughter. The waitresses, while cute, didn't have attractive curves, which dissatisfied the men. Arryk slapped his forehead. They apparently forgot he was there. But they were drunk after all. He pulled out a dagger. It was small and sleek. Perfect for throwing.

Which is exactly what he did. It spun, and made a sound as if it was cutting the air. It embedded itself within the wooden mug the man used. Ale started spurting from the hole. Everyone instantly became silent.

"If anyone so much as _looks _at her wrong, you'll meet the business end of my sword." Dorna blushed. Her father had tried to get them to stop, but he was just a bartender.

"Let me show you to your room," Dorna wouldn't meet her savior's blue eyes. Arryk raised an eyebrow, but let the matter go.

(Page Break)

The room was surprisingly nice compared to the inn. It was simple, with a wardrobe pushed against the wall, a bed with crisp white sheets, and a desk under the window (even though there was nothing _nice _to look at). Arryk instantly went to the desk. There was a candle, blank papers, and a few quill pens. Unlike his other brothers and sisters, he was taught his letters.

"This is a good room."

"Good. Call if you need anything," Dorna left the room. Arryk sat and picked up one of the pens.

_Father, _

_I am in the village just outside of King's Landing. _

_A man almost raped a girl, but Scar and I took care of him. _

_The more I stay here, the more I want to leave. _

_The people here don't treat each other like humans, or don't treat __**themselves **__as humans. _

_I plan on changing that. The usual way._

_Tell me how the House fairs. Send the letter to the Riverlands._

_Arryk_

Arryk rolled up the paper and left it where it was. He would rent a raven when the sun rose. The boy needed sleep. He stripped until he was only in leggings, then climbed under the sheets. He let his eyes close.

(A few minutes later…)

Dorna slowly opened the door, glad that it didn't creak. She snuck in, completely nude, and straddled her savior. The sheets were off because he moved in his sleep. She grabbed his leggings and pulled down. She gasped.

His member was huge! And it wasn't even erect, though that was about to change.

**Dorna grabbed his cock and kissed the tip lightly. She then stuck it in between her large breasts and squeezed. She began bouncing them up and down. Arryk groaned. Dorna could feel his cock getting harder between her breasts. She began to go faster. The huge member now poked through her breasts. She took the head into her mouth and sucked in sync with her breasts bouncing. He shot into her mouth so fast that she didn't swallow it all and some came pouring out her nose.**

**Dorna wiped her face, and licked off the cum that had poured onto her breasts. Arryk's cock was still as hard as a rock, even after that? Dorna mounted it, and let it enter her. She cried out. Her savior's cock felt so **_**good**_**! She didn't even feel her hymen break. She started bouncing immediately, wanting Arryk to spread his seed inside of her. She started bouncing harder when she felt her own climax coming. **

**She screamed. Her juices flowed onto Arryk's cock as he shot into her. She got up, sucked his cock clean (and pleasured in the taste of her juices mixed with his), and left.**

(After Dorna leaves-Inside Arryk's dreams)

_A Black Lion with a cape made of stormclouds is bound by green chains. A three eyed raven tries to break the chains, along with a silver-gold dragon. A kraken and a Gold Lion__bound the dragon in gold chains but it avoids capture. The chained lion is angry, and breaks free of its chains. It kills the gold lion as the kraken flees. The three eyed raven nods in approval, and says 'He is ready.'_

Arryk woke up drenched in sweat. He had another _greendream_, a dream that gives you visions of the future. This is the first one in six years. Arryk puts a hand over his eye. A Gold Lion… a Lannister? The kraken was obviously a Greyjoy. And the dragon was a Targaryen. The Black Lion… was that someone in his family? And who was this three eyed crow. The colors of the chains was also important.

His cock was oddly wet. Why?

Arryk decided to dwell on the dream later. In his pack, he pulled out fresh clothes. Another white canvas shirt, with black breeches that went over the leggings, and his cloak. His boots were tied, his swords at his waist. He was ready. Arryk whistled, and Scar appeared from under the bed. The shadowcat yawned. Arryk knew the creature was out hunting.

"You'll get your sleep soon enough," Arryk scratched Scar's good ear. He purred.

Down at the bar, all the men were sober and eating cooked eggs with meager jerky. Dorna was helping the waitresses serve the food. Arryk noticed that the men were more polite when they weren't drunk. He pulled his hood above his head and sat at an empty table in the back. Scar curled himself around his friend's feet.

Dorna came over and set a plate in front of him. She winked, and went to another table. Arryk began to dig in, giving the jerky to his friend.

Knights in full plate armor, all but one with helmets, walked in the inn. The helmetless one, also known as the caped one, pulled out a piece of paper. In a gruff voice, he read:

"Princess Daenerys Targaryen demands the capture of a person with shining blue eyes and has the sigil of the Black Lion, while also having a connection to storms. One hundred thousand gold dragons will be rewarded to the man who captures this person. That is all."

The knights turned heel, and left.

Dorna went over to Arryk's table. "Shining blue eyes?"

Arryk nodded.

"Black Lion sigil?"

He nodded.

"Storms?"

"Surname."

"So you're a…"

"Shhhh… don't say it!" Arryk whispered harshly.

"100,000 gold dragons. That's a lot of money."

"100,000 gold dragons is like a copper to them. They could give away one million gold dragons and still have enough money for their great-grandchildren to live comfortably."

"That rich?!"

"They aren't royal for nothing."

"Those eyes are a problem. Now everyone in the Seven Kingdoms will be after you. What did you do so that the princess would want you?"

"I wish I knew. I've only been outside of Grandview for three months, and all I've done is travel."

"Huh."

(Meanwhile)

**Daenerys**

With the wanted posters out, her chances of meeting this Black Lion was imminent.

A knock. Aegon came in. He had platinum hair and deep purple eyes. He wore a red doublet and a black tunic, with grey breeches and black boots. On his shoulder was a yellow half cape, held there by a black dragon pin. On the opposite shoulder was his actual dragon, Claw. The dragon was pure black, with cat-like gold eyes, and its horns were starting to grow.

"Aermon tells me that you have a bounty on someone's head."

"I do."

"But you don't know who it is?"

"Yes."

Aegon sighed. "Can you tell me why?"

"When I have the person, then yes."

Aegon just sighed. His sister was… eccentric, and he knew better than to argue with her. Even though he was king.

_**That ends a chapter. The next one will have three POVs: Arryk's, a minor antagonist, and the main villain. Plus it will end with another Daenerys, while introducing a very important character, one who will probably change Arryk's life. **__FOREVER._


End file.
